By Her Gracious Beauty
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: After Yukina goes on a week long 4th date with Kazuma, he brings her back to his apartment for a more intimate evening. Is she ready for what is to come?


**Hello there! I want to apologize, I've been working long hours at my job, since it is that time of year of the Christmas rush haha! Bear with me here, I'll try my best to send out more stories sooner, but I thank all of you for your reviews and your patience!**

 **I wanted to write something quite…matured, for a lack of better words. So I wrote a little something steamy for once. Let me know what you think and leave a review!**

 **So I'll shut my trap and get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.**

 _By Her Gracious Beauty_

"So, what did you think of the play, Yukina?" Kuwabara asked as he opened the door to his apartment for her as she walked in, giggling, "I can honestly say I enjoyed it, and I usually fall asleep at stuff like this."

"It was so wonderful; the story was amazing. I had a good time tonight." She leaned against the wall, taking off her heels. She then waked into the living room, allowing herself to fall on the soft couch, sighing happily, "Those heels are the death of me, to be honest. How do human women prefer that type of style?"

Kuwabara chuckled lightly, looking down at her relaxing state, "I don't know, but you still looked beautiful to me, even with aching heels." He slung his blazer over his desk chair, pulling his long button up shirt out of being tucked in to the rim of his pants. He undid the first few buttons, then took off his dress shoes, and went to join Yukina on the couch, sighing next to her.

They looked out the big, wide window in front of them, seeing the city skyline falling into the star filled night sky. Yukina always enjoyed the view from Kuwabara's large studio apartment, it was the best place to see such a change in the day to nightfall.

However, he wasn't looking at the sky compared to the amount of time he was looking at Yukina. Her sea foam green hair, soft porcelain skin, and her rosy pink colored eyes illuminated in the light of the moon above. Her red dress flowed off her thighs, reflecting her petite but sensual legs of a goddess. He was scaling her up and down, grinning wickedly. Kuwabara had this part of their date pre-planned.

Yukina turned to him, feeling his eyes falling on to her as she asked, "I could make us some tea if you like. I do owe you one for such a splendid evening." As she was about to get up, she felt a bit of pain on the bottom of her left foot, making her sit back down. She rubbed her toes, sighing unhappily, "Those heels did a number on me for tonight."

Kuwabara moved down in front of her, placing himself at her feet. Yukina looked down in confusion as Kuwabara took her left foot into his hands, rubbing her toes in a soft, rubbing motion.

He cracked a small grin, "You're my guest, Yukina. What kind of man am I to let you serve me in my own home? As for right now, I don't want you walking anywhere. I'll take care of everything, you're staying with me for the week, I don't want you to lift a finger while you're here."

The movements of his fingers around her toes, heel, and ankle felt so good, it made her skin jump from his tender touch relieving the pain. Losing thought for a moment, she sank further into the couch, sighing in deep relief. She closed her eyes in peace, allowing Kazuma to continue on his handiwork.

"I think this would be our fourth date, right, Kazuma?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded, chuckling lightly, "You got it. It has been memorable each time because I get to be with you, my love." He then moved his hands from messaging her foot to the back of her calf, making Yukina yelp a little. His grip was stern but it was soft and it did feel amazing to her.

"I-I was wandering…." She blushed, more comfort came from his touch, "Is this our intimate moment you were telling me about earlier?"

"Why, yes." He grinned, "Are you deciding not to anymore?"

She shook her head, "N-no, I do, I'm very curious. However, I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared a little, but I do trust you very much."

"Don't be scared, sweetheart." He said tenderly, "If you don't feel comfortable, let me know. I'll stop as soon as you tell me."

He gave a gentle squeeze on her ankle, making her moan a little loud. She blushed heavily as she sat up.

She noticed that he was suddenly looking into her eyes, grinning evilly. She suddenly realized that he was purposely staring to look at her reactions to his touch.

Yukina blushed heavily, abashed by the certain way his eyes made her feel. She smiled, "What's with the sudden gazes, Kazuma? You haven't taken your eyes off of me all evening."

"I just admire how striking you are." He spoke softly, switching her one leg to the other to continue his hand motions. He heard her moan lightly at his touches. "I wanted this for so long, just to show you how much I truly love you." After a moment, he paused. Kuwabara then placed his hand delicately behind her calf, bringing her leg up to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Yukina sat up as she felt his lips on her legs, seeing his eyes closed for moment. He then opened his eyes and started a trail of kisses up her leg, to her thighs, staring at her intently.

"K-Kazuma…" She stuttered, she felt his hands on her body crawling upwards, causing her to shiver. His hands raising her dress up to her elbows, cuffing her hands in it, revealing her light blue laced strapless bra and matching panty as he stood before the couch. He reached around the side of the arm, pulling the lever. Yukina yelped lightly as she felt the back of the couch fall into a big comfortable bed.

He overshadowed above, grinning as he soaked in the pleasurable image before him. Her breast was small, but perky and more than enough for Kuwabara. She had a small stature, but she was stunning. Her body gleamed in the moonlight from the window. Her curves were fluid in fit form, intriguing him some more.

He then looked closer, seeing old torture wounds on her left side of her rib cage, old burn marks on her hip and a few scars on the back of her leg. This was the suffering she went through when she was a hostage with Tarukane and his gang.

It made him wince a little, he didn't like the memory from where these scars came from. But he was always trying to make Yukina feel like the scars could not be reminders of suffer, but of survival and bravery. Hearing that from Kuwabara made Yukina feel somewhat at ease, but then again, he never seen her like this until now. She had to bare those hidden ones in secret.

She started to wiggle around nervously, blushing heavily and rather near dread, "P-Please don't look at me! I-I don't want you to see me like this!"

Kuwabara smirked confidently, unbuttoning his shirt, "Why?" his shirt rolled off and onto the floor, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I told you before; scars don't make you ugly. I love you regardless, my sweetest."

He dropped his shirt down to the floor behind him, then leans over Yukina, pressing his free hand to grasp both of her small wrists above her head. He looked down at her, making her blush when she realized how close their lips were.

He planted a deep kiss upon her lips. They both closed their eyes, falling into temptation of each other. Their tongues performed a passionate dance, with Kuwabara taking dominance.

Yukina moaned lightly and slowly, she never felt such a sensation like this. Sure, there was moments when Kazuma would kiss her, but this time, he was closer to her, half dressed and more physical than he ever was before.

Then again, she felt she was ready for this event to happen eventually. She trusted him with everything. That's what those in love would do, right?

She shuttered, slightly shaking apprehensively. Kuwabara felt her hands becoming clammy, then he grinned, whispering in seductive action into her left ear, "I can feel you trembling, baby." Then proceeded to lick gently on her ear lobe.

Yukina yelped quickly. The feeling of his breathing, the way he said those words, combined with the deepening of his usual husky tone of seriousness was giving her body the shivers; it was tantalizing to her and she admitted to herself that she hoped for more feelings like that later on, "Well, it will be my first time, Kazuma. It feels…forbidden…"

"Because you and I are of different species?" he said as he started to leave butterfly kisses down her neck to her chest. "It doesn't bother me at all. I love you for everything you are, no matter what. You believe me, don't you?" he kept his path until he reached the front of her chest. Her bosom was just a few inches from his face, making her face turn red in embarrassment.

"I-I do, Kazuma." She spoke nervously, watching his actions from above, "I-I don't know how to explain it, but, I want to do this with you, Kazuma."

He suddenly stopped what he was doing, both making eye contact, her eyes softened with a smile Kuwabara loved seeing. "I know I'm ready for this moment. I want to complete our love the best way we can show it, just with you, Kazuma."

There was no more words he could possibly express how much that meant to him. This was more than what he expected, making him smile wide. He, in turn, went to capture her lips in a lock with his once again. This deep kiss was more passionate and longer than the last one, this time she was fighting back and trying to claim him. As much of a fight she put up for a few seconds, Kuwabara dominated once again before they released for air. Both were heaving, nearly panting for relief, but then smiled at each other before resuming once again.

He released her wrist from her bindings, her hands now freely roaming about the man above her while they resumed their wars of kisses. She felt his hardened, muscular tone of his abs, chest and arms. Yukina hoisted her upper torso off the bed as she fell deeper into his sensual touches. He placed a firm kiss on her lips again while snaked his hands down her body and around towards her back of her bra. He watched happily as the interceding garment fall to the floor.

He then slowly moved from her lips, to the nape of her neck and down to her breasts, stopping the trail of kisses at the valley of her chest. After deciding on where to start, he then started kissing and playfully tease her left nipple as he lightly grasped the other with his hand. Yukina then placed her free hand on the back of his head, grasping the lock of his red-orange hair and shrieked loudly.

He then traced his tongue in a circular form around her presently perked form, suddenly gripping moderately between his lips as he sucked in the air, causing her to moan louder. His other hand was freely rubbing the other perked breast, giving light tugs and gentle repeated grasp of the whole flesh itself.

Yukina felt her panty now feeling slickened in her own wetness and warmth, she barely could get a word out with Kazuma's foreplay.

"K-Kazuma, I-I'm feeling something happening…down there…" she panted.

Kuwabara raised his head up, seeing Yukina's eye upon her light blue laced panty. He then slid his hand from her breasts, down her stomach, causing her to tremble at his touch.

His hand slid further, from her stomach down to her soaked crotch of her garment. He smirked, he didn't think she was going to be like this so soon. She must have a really sensitive body, he assumed. It made him pleasurably excited; he wanted to show her more than just simple foreplay.

"I-I can't hold off any longer, love…" She panted, "This is too much…I'm craving something but I don't know what it could mean…"

"It just means you want even more, sweetheart." He said smiling, as he slid down before her. He was on his knees again. He looked at her, smiling gently, "Relax; it'll get interesting soon."

Abruptly, she felt him taking both of his hands on each side of her last line of clothing and pulled them down and off her legs, discarded to the pile of their clothing on the floor.

She watched as she saw Kuwabara move her legs aside to a spread eagle style. She was clean shaven, which made Kazuma wonder if this was her part of pre-planning for the evening. He didn't have to wonder once he glanced at her center core. She was bright pink, still covered in her own erotic juices. She was definitely ready for more.

Yukina moaned as she felt his breathing going closer and closer to her now dripping area of warmth. He grinned happily as he prepared himself. He took both of his hands and placed under both sides of Yukina's thighs, gripping lightly.

She squeaked loudly, making Kazuma chuckle. She prepared herself for whatever he was about to do when she felt a strongly warm, slippery item insert itself into her vaginal opening. Kuwabara's tongue started to rotate in circles, slowly in a teasing manner. He started to flicker his tongue across her lips and onto her clit, causing her to drip more of her juices. Kuwabara lapped at the taste of her, noting of a faintly, sweet palate.

"Ah! Kazuma!" she moaned loudly, "Its s-so amazing!"

She panted, moaning like an animal in desperation for relief. She realized her right hand latched itself onto Kuwabara's locks of hair and gripped tightly for a moment.

He felt his pride rise, she wanted him to keep going. He then changed his posture, staying on her opening and adjust the speed to flicker his tongue in repetitive motion.

As soon as he started his actions, Yukina cried his name over, louder than before. It was a lot more intense and she felt his yearning to not fail her.

Kazuma always made sure to keep his promises as any honorable man would. She was not disappointed so far, but it was still too early to call it. She needed…more from him….

Soon enough, wondrous, and yet, beautiful discomfort enters her lower half. She felt something inside her was close to bursting. This was all new to her, but it felt amazing. She didn't worry, Kazuma had control of everything.

Even for a human, Kazuma was very much the alpha male, but she reasoned that this was her first time. She didn't know a thing about subjects of sexual relations, let alone it be with a human. This was beyond forbidden in Demon World. If such a relationship were discovered when she lived there, not only she would be outcast like her mother was, let alone bare the scarlet letter of being a human's harlot.

Suddenly, she drowned in a rhythm of pleasure, stopping her thoughts. Kazuma's tongue dug in deeply into her soaked cavern, touching newly discovered sensitive spots inside. She moaned and exclaimed so loud, the walls echoed his name. She gripped the couch tight and panted repeatedly. Her orgasmic breathing was causing her to be a bit light headed, but it was worth it all. He was making her feel so good with his tongue moving in and out in quick fashion; it stopped all the thoughts she had. She looked down at him, seeing him look directly at her as he continued.

 _I can tell you were thinking of something sad. Stop it._

Kuwabara managed to use his telepathy to connect to Yukina's mind. He smiled, _Think about how happy you are right now, about how happy we both are. You're no longer in Demon World, you have everything you could ever want, right here with your true friends. And me…_

He then gripped the sides of her legs and pulled her further down towards him, causing her to shriek. He then encircles her entrance tenderly, making her cry out again.

His words reflected in her mind. She grimaced in pleasure when his tongue hit her most sensitive spot again, causing her to fling her back on the converted bed-couch. When she leaned back up to meet his eyes, she could tell his was grinning. Each time he kept hitting that spot, she started to flow again, causing her to feel like she was about to release sooner.

She finally figured it out; He was punishing her for thinking when she should have been enjoying herself. He was right, she can't think like that anymore. Yukina was free to do whatever she wanted, and right now, it was to be with Kazuma. She felt herself reach what this moment help her understand; being free and being in love.

The series of pleasurable abuses with Kazuma's tongue was too much for her to handle.

"I-I can't hold back anymore!" she cried softly. She suddenly pulled Kazuma away from her core, stopping abruptly to what he was doing by yanking the back of his hair. He leaned up quickly and confused, "What's wrong, love? You don't like it anymore? We can stop, it's no problem."

"No, I don't want you to stop." Yukina sat up seductively. Kuwabara noticed a change in her eyes, from innocent to a deeper look of longing. Her eyes were brighter and glowed slightly of her demon energy. She giggled, leaning in to Kazuma as he stood, reaching out and unzipping the front of his slacks, then pulling his boxers down, all of which landed in the pile of discarded clothes. He revealed a long, thickened hard piece of flesh sprung out of it cage.

Yukina smiled sweetly as she crawled closer to Kazuma's front. He then felt her soft, lightly cool hand gripping his harden member, then slowly move him up and down his shaft.

"Oh, Yukina." He uttered proudly, placing his right hand behind her head, grabbing a few locks of her long flowing sea foam hair.

The feeling of her mouth unexpectedly wrapped around him threw him into a state of erotica and pride in his dainty love. Her moans were orgasmic at each time she bobbed her head towards his extremity. To take him the way she did; the slurping, gulping, and moaning sounds told Kuwabara that Yukina was at least attempting to learn and adapt without him telling her to. Kazuma watched her from above, seeing his sexy, inexperienced, gentle hearted Ice Maiden virgin do such a raw action. Yukina looked into his eyes for a while as she continued. Their eye contact stayed for a few seconds before she looked away, yearning to concentrate on his thriving member. It was instinct, it was a turn on for both of them, and he loved it all.

She throated him a few more times, tightening the entrance of her mouth a bit made him increase more blood flow to his thriving hard on. Her tongue moved all around him, making him grip her hair tighter, but not enough to cause her head some pain. He growled proudly towards his beautiful woman, she was trying her best to please him and he knew that. Kazuma couldn't be more than happy to enjoy seeing how sexy she looked to him.

Yukina made her movements slowly and each time, sucking in as much of him as her little mouth could, her moaning increased. She wanted to return the favor of this spectacular feeling Kazuma gave her just a moment ago, it was only fair in her eyes. She heard about the male extremity from Keiko who told her male humans are very sensitive during moments of arousal. Yukina smiled mentally, she believed she had been able to please Kazuma this far.

She kept up her pace, deepening him as much as she could. She felt her juices dripping onto the couch, then felt his member become warmer and expanding bigger.

He felt like he was about to burst himself as she kept her actions going.

He couldn't keep this up before the main event. Kazuma then pulled her away from him by her hair. He looked down to see a worried Yukina looking back at him, a few strands of her hair covering parts of her face. She breathed heavily, her hair disheveled and her eyes in a state of desire.

"Did I do something wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked curiously.

"Because this part is the most amazing and it shows how much I am serious about you, sweet Yukina. Do you still want to?"

She didn't need a moment more to think of the answer to that question.

"Of course I do, I wanted this as much as you do." She spoke softly.

Kuwabara then leaned into Yukina's body, forcing her to lay on her back once again, his waist inside her inner thighs. He hovered over Yukina's opening with his member lined up at the ready. With his left hand, he took her hand into his, curling their fingers together as he gave Yukina one more deep kiss.

As he pulled away from kissing, he then starts to insert himself slowly inside her, inch by inch, rolling his waist into her center. She let out a cry of sharp pain for a moment as Kuwabara stopped to allow her walls to get use to him. He felt his lower part being snugged by her walls each time he went a little deeper.

"You're so tight, sweetheart." He moaned in writhing desire. Her walls were so slick; he was so happy that foreplay slicked her enough to take so much of him in.

As he looked to Yukina's face, he seen her face change from moment of pain to slight discomfort.

She gave him a nod, "P-please keep going, Kazuma…. I want to."

Kuwabara nodded, then deepened another kiss to help keep her mind off the feeling for a moment while he continued to thrust inwards in a slow enough pace for Yukina to adjust. As they passionately kissed, they felt each other's bodies with their free hands.

Each thrust caused her moan and yelp in deep sensation as Kuwabara growled in desirable appreciation for his lady's approval. The feeling of sharp pain started to fade a little bit, but the uneasiness was still there. She felt like she was being torn apart.

Her energy sensed some light bleeding appeared as he thrusted in a few more times. She felt the loss of what humans called her virginity, now in the hands of the treasured love. She didn't worry at all; her body would heal it soon enough.

His hot length reached her sensitive patch of roofing along her walls, causing him to speed up a little more. The hands that held the other lightly and gently, now bared them both holding tightly to the other as he kept going. The agitation from a moment ago was now fading some more, to the point it wasn't too noticeable.

Yukina called his name repeatedly for a while, making Kuwabara thrust harder and deeper, now disregarding his caution to the air and finally showing how much of a man he was and could always be for her.

This was how much he wanted her to be his one and only, his mate on the other end of the red string of fate. He knew she thinks of him as her hero, this was just a different scenario.

She finally understood what the meaning of love was a long time ago, but at this time and place, her little world of just herself and Kazuma, she felt safe, treasured, and cherished. Yukina was finally in a place she wanted to be forever, right next to Kazuma, just like now. This was a love that her mother felt back then, and she understood why her mother fell in love with a male demon. Love is a powerful emotion that can't be ignored or shunned. Yukina felt that moment right now.

They both started to feel eruption from their bodies. Yukina's moans and sexual motions was making Kuwabara about to release. It was nearing the end of their passionate love making.

"Baby, we can do it together!" He groaned between breathes.

"Yes, I can't restrain myself now!" she replied back, nearly at her end.

After Kazuma gave one final thrust, he felt Yukina's walls snug tightly around his member, causing them both to cry out together in deep longing release, gushing fluids from both to mesh into one.

He lightly collapsed on top of his lover, wrapping his arms behind her and giving her a tight hug as they waited out for their releases to be done. After a few seconds, Yukina giggled tiredly, hugging their sweat filled bodies together.

"I love you so much, baby." He whispered in her ear, before he laid on his back, cuddling Yukina and placing her head on his chest while his arm laid upon her back.

"And I love you, my handsome warrior." She said, huffing as she laid her head across his shoulder.

"Handsome warrior, huh?" he chuckled as he pulled a blanket from the side dresser and spread it enough to cover them both.

She giggled, "You keep calling me these pet names, so I decided on first one. I like that one a lot, actually."

He nodded as he laughed. "I guess that's fair.", then asked, "So…what's your thought on what we just did?"

Yukina gazed to the side for a minute to think about tonight's event, and she smiled towards him, "It hurt a little bit, but I think we should try again. Just in case."

"Just in case of what, love?" Kazuma smiled. He suddenly realized she moved from his side to being on top of him, placing herself above his crotch. Without warning, he suddenly became erected. Yukina looked at him with playful eyes, smiling,

"Just in case I didn't get enough. Is that ok with you?"

Kuwabara smiled widely, but abruptly came up with another problem, "I think I created a monster."


End file.
